<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Premarital Bliss by RumbleFish14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378786">Premarital Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14'>RumbleFish14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Sexual Situations, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Family Drama, Groomzilla, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Get Caught, Inappropriate Humor, Lips POV, M/M, One Shot, Pre wedding, Season10 filler, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip catches Ian and Mickey in a compromised position</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Premarital Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My take at the bite mark on Ian's arm... Because this is funnier 😁😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Premarital Bliss<br/>
</p><p>Walking into the house on a Saturday morning had never been so confusing before. It should have been like every other morning, filled with the sounds of one too many people, the smells of Liam burning eggs and that constant smell of coffee. </p><p>Not this morning. </p><p>The house was supposed to be empty. With the wedding events right around the corner, Mickey had everyone scrambling to make it perfect, to make it their special day. </p><p>Lip came home early to change before he had to haul ass down to oversee Mickey's ridiculously expensive chair delivery. He didn't expect to come home to the sounds of very rough, very deep, male sounding groaning. </p><p>One foot in the door and he knew he should have turned around. He didn't. And he regretted it instantly. </p><p>What he saw, he wished he hadn't. Even if one of them wasn't his brother. He got a full view of Ian planted in the chair, Mickey's hand pulled over one shoulder where it was cuffed to the chair as he rode him, reverse; so Lip got a good look at all things Mickey.</p><p>Like ALL things. Things he never wanted to see on his future brother-in-law. </p><p>"What the fuck guys?" Lip asked, unsure rather to be pissed off or amused. </p><p>The kitchen was in shambles. Cups and plates knocked off the dish dryer and scattered to the floor, the large stack of mail on the counter fell under the water heater, two of 6 chairs were tipped over. It looked like adolescent Carl came home and decided to play before people came around and stopped him. </p><p>Ian and Mickey looked ridiculous. Ian was wearing what used to be a low end cop uniform. The buttons on the shirt had all but exploded onto the floor, leaving the shirt hanging open. Deep red scratches down his chest made it look like a cat got ahold of him. His sleeves were rolled up, allowing Lip to see the deep looking bite mark on Ian's arm. </p><p>Mickey was no better. Bare chested his shirt hanging off one arm. He was unable to take it all off because that arm was cuffed to the chair he was sitting on. He also had a black eye, which was now being cooled by a frozen bag of peas. </p><p>Lip knew how the bite mark happened. He saw it. It was before they knew he was there, before he snapped out of that shock. Mickey's moans were muffled because he was too busy biting Ian's arm, stifling them. </p><p>And the black eye happened when they realized he was there, Mickey moved the wrong way, making Ian hiss and those long ass arms moved to grab at him, hitting Mickey right in the eye. </p><p>It was comical. Pure hilarity. </p><p>"Just a failed attempt at sex." Ian commented, eyes cast down as he poked at the bite mark on his arm. "That and you ruined it."</p><p>Lip chuckled. "Well, a heads up would have been nice, ya know? Like don't come home yet we are in the middle of some fucked up sex shit."</p><p>Mickey glared and slammed the bag of peas down. "Don't need your permission to fuck my fiance Lip. And if you were pickin up those chairs like I told you to, it would have been fine."</p><p>Lip noticed the moment Ian's glare shifted into a soft look the moment Mickey said 'fiance'. He was hopelessly in love with him it was crazy. </p><p>"I was on my way, but I had to change first." Lip shot back. "Now, how about you two explain this shit so I understand because I don't."</p><p>"Fuck you." Mickey snapped. </p><p>Ian put his hand on Mickey's arm, calming him. "It's not a big deal Mick." He smiled a little when Mickey's chest deflated, the steam coming out of his ears. "And Lip, it was just a mistake okay?"</p><p>Lip nodded, hands spread wide. Hinting for him to keep talking. </p><p>Ian let out a deep breath, already embarrassed. "Okay, so we wanted to take advantage of the empty house. And next thing I know, I'm dressed in this shit chasing Mick around the house."</p><p>Lip tried I hide his smile by covering it with his hand but blue eyes saw it and narrowed. "Where'd you get the cop uniform?" He leaned over to touch the material. "That's a real one."</p><p>"It was in the closet." Ian blushed. "I'm assuming it was from that one time Fiona fucked Tony Markovich. Guess she stashed the uniform away."</p><p>Mickey shifted uncomfortably, unable to meet their eyes. </p><p>It was impossible not to laugh. At least a little. Lip cleared his throat. "So, what? You two miss gettin chased by cops?"</p><p>"Fuck you Gallagher." Mickey huffed and tossed the bag of peas at him. "Our sex shit is none of your fucking business."</p><p>"It sure is when I have to see it." Lip grinned, making Mickey glare harder. Like shooting daggers out of his eyes. "And it's cool. I've done that role play thing before. I get it."</p><p>Ian groaned, putting both hands in his hair. "If you get it then why the fuck are you asking?"</p><p>"Partly to see if you'd admit it." Lip smiled. Hands up when it looked like Ian was about to chuck the other bag of frozen vegetables at him. "Kitchen chairs are as good as any place. And kudos on the cuffs."</p><p>Mickey had enough. He jerked his arm, trying and failing to get free. "Alright, side show is over you perv. Ian, where are the damn keys?"</p><p>Lip watched green eyes widen as he moved away from Mickey. He was still in range of Mickey's other arm, which would likely swing around and hit him soon because Ian lost the key. </p><p>"Ian." Mickey snapped. "Where are they?"</p><p>"Um...I had them on the table." Ian didn't bother to look around because the table itself was empty. "Shit."</p><p>Lip smiled and started looking around the messy floor as Mickey bitched at him. Only then did he see the reason Ian hadn't gotten up to look...his leg was cuffed to the bottom of the chair. </p><p>"You too, seriously?" Lip asked as he laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his own chair. "God, you two never disappoint."</p><p>"FUCK YOU!!" Mickey hissed, kicking at him under the table. "Just find the Goddamn key."</p><p>"Lip. Come on." Ian whined, looking around as much as possible without picking up the entire chair. "I'd rather not have to break both chairs to get out."</p><p>Lip spotted the key halfway under the water heater, tangled with the mail. He got up and grabbed it, wiggling it at them as he smiled. "I should just leave your asses here. Maybe next time you won't fuck where people eat."</p><p>Ian tried to snatch it but he was out of reach. "I was eating." He huffed, jaw clenching. </p><p>At that point, Mickey wasn't waiting. "Okay. I'm out." He lifted his other arm and brought his elbow down against the top of it as hard as possible. The slat broke with a loud snap, letting him slip the other end of the cuffs out. "Fuck you both."</p><p>Lip was laughing so hard he didn't even realize Mickey walked up the stairs with no pants. He could only see Ian kicking at the chair with his leg, trying to break it. </p><p>"Oh God," Lip took a deep breath, then tossed Ian the key. "It's been ages since I laughed that fucking hard."</p><p>"Yuck it up," Ian kicked his leg free of the cuffs and headed towards the stairs. "I'll be lucky if we fuck again before we are 70."</p><p>That only made the laughter start again, so much that his side started to hurt. Eventually it eased up, letting him stand without grabbing his side. </p><p>"Fuck." He looked at the clock. He was late for the delivery. </p><p>"Stop laughing you asshole and go get my fuckin chairs!!" Mickey yelled down the stairs, followed by the loud clatter of the cuffs bouncing off them. </p><p>"Take it easy miss, your wedding will be perfect." Lip yelled back, smiling when all he got in return were Terry approved curse words. "I'll be back later."</p><p>"Fuck off!!" Came the only reply from both of them.</p><p>Lip smiled, shaking his head as he walked to the front door. Before he closed it, he clicked the lock into place, at least warning whoever showed up next that something might be happening inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Sammi 🌷🙏</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>